gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Drachenei
thumb|300px|Viserys Targaryen versucht die Dracheneier zu stehlen. Ein Drachenei (im Original: Dragon egg) ist ein Ei gelegt von einem Drachen zum Zwecke der Reproduktion ihrer Spezies. Drachen sind bekannt dafür, dass sie Gehege von mindestens fünf Eiern anlegen. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob ein Ei von einem männlichen Drachen befruchtet werden muss. Drachen können Brutpflege betreiben. Targaryens können die Wärme eines Dracheneies spüren, wo jeder andere nur Kälte empfindet. In der Serie Geschichte König Aegon V. Targaryen versuchte in Sommerhall mit Hilfe von Magie einige versteinerte Dracheneier zum Schlüpfen zu bringen. Dies verursachte einen Brand in dem Aegon, sein Sohn und Erbe, Duncan Targaryen, sowie der Lord Kommandant der Königsgarde, Ser Duncan der Große, umkamen. Staffel 1 thumb|250px Daenerys Targaryen werden drei versteinerte Dracheneier als Geschenk von Illyrio Mopatis auf der Hochzeit mit Khal Drogo überreicht. Die drei Eier sind schwarz, grün und gold. Daenerys beginnt die Eier zu hüten und ihre Farben gewinnen an Kraft. Sie wird von ihnen angezogen und wärmt sie Tag und Nacht mit ihrem Körper, umgeben von brennenden Kerzen. Daenerys untersucht weiterhin die Dracheneier und legt eines von ihnen in eine Feuerstelle, bei dem Versuch es zum Schlüpfen zu bringen, allerdings ohne Erfolg. Als sie das Ei mit bloßen Händen aus dem Feuer nimmt, bleibt sie unversehrt. Daenerys legt die Dracheneier auf den Scheiterhaufen ihres verstorbenen Ehemannes, Khal Drogo. Zudem lässt sie Mirri Maz Duur am Scheiterhaufen festbinden. Nachdem das Feuer entzündet ist, tritt auch sie in die Flammen, weshalb niemand an ihr Überleben glaubt. Am nächsten Morgen entsteigt Daenerys mit drei Drachen der Asche des Scheiterhaufens, einem cremefarbenen Drachen zu ihren Füßen, einem grünen Drachen auf ihrem Arm und einem schwarzen Drachen auf ihrer Schulter, der seine Flügel ausbreitet und brüllt. In den Büchern Allgemein Dracheneier haben die verschiedensten Farben. In Bezug auf die Farben der Drachen von Daenerys Targaryen, scheint die Farbe der Eierschale dem darin enthaltenen Drachen zu entsprechen. Versteinerte Dracheneier sind ein Vermögen wert. Bevor die Feuer von Drogos Scheiterhaufen entzündet wurden, sagt Ser Jorah Mormont zu Daenerys, dass sie mit einem ihrer Eier ein Schiff kaufen könne, um in die Freien Städte zurückzukehren. Würde sie alle drei verkaufen, könnte sie als wohlhabende Frau bis zum Ende ihrer Tage leben. Würde einer von ihren Drachen ein Ei legen, so wäre dieses wahrscheinlich unbezahlbar. Der letzte Targaryen-Drache legte ein Gehege von fünf Eiern an. Was mit ihnen passiert ist, ist nicht bekannt. Ob es irgendwelche Dracheneier unter den rauchenden Ruinen von Valyria gibt ist ebenfalls nicht bekannt. Drachenstein soll angeblich ein sagenumwobener Hort von Dracheneiern sein. Wiedererweckung Nach dem Aussterben der Drachen unternahmen die Targaryens zahlreiche Versuche, um die noch existierenden Eier auszubrüten. Baelor I. Targaryen betete über seinen Dracheneiern, während andere Targaryens es mit Zauberei versuchten. Alles, was sie dafür erhielten waren Tragödien, Tode, Unglücke und Schande. Nur Daenerys Targaryen gelang es die ersten Drachen nach eineinhalb Jahrhunderten auszubrüten. Dracheneier von Daenerys Targaryen Eine detaillierte Beschreibung der drei versteinerten Dracheneier, welche Daenerys Targaryen von Illyrio Mopatis als Hochzeitsgeschenk erhält, liefert der Roman A Game of Thrones. Gemäß Maegister Illyrio, stammen die drei Eier aus den Schattenländern jenseits von Asshai und die Ewigkeiten haben sie in Stein verwandelt. :"Dracheneier aus den Schattenländern jenseits von Asshai", sagte Magister Illyrio. "Die Ewigkeiten haben sie in Stein verwandelt, doch dennoch leuchtet ihre Schönheit hell." Einige wichtige Fakten über die Herkunft dieser Dracheneier sind nicht bekannt: * Wo und wie erwarb Illyrio die drei Eier. * Ob er noch mehr besitzt oder weitere erwerben kann. * Ob jemand versucht hatte, sie vor Daenerys auszubrüten. * Ob sie aus der gleichen Brut stammen. Für Daenerys sind die Eier riesig und die schönsten Dinge, die sie jemals gesehen hat. Sie besitzen eine solche beeindruckende Form und Farbe, dass sie zuerst denkt, sie seien mit Juwelen besetzt und so groß, dass sie beide Hände benötigt, um sie zu halten. Als Daenerys eines anhebt, erwartet sie, dass es aus feinem Porzellan oder zarter Emaille gemacht ist, oder sogar aus mundgeblasenem Glas, doch es ist viel schwerer als das, als ob es aus massiven Stein sei. Die Oberfläche der Schale ist mit winzigen Schuppen bedeckt und als sie das Ei zwischen ihren Fingern hält, schimmert es wie poliertes Metall im Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Die Eier haben wunderschöne Farben. Ein Ei ist tiefgrün, mit geschliffenen Bronzeflecken, die erscheinen und verschwinden, so wie Daenerys es dreht. Ein andere ist in cremefarbe mit gold. Das letzte ist schwarz, so schwarz wie die Mitternachtssee, versehen mit rötlichen Wellen. The Princess and the Queen Der zwei Jahre alte Prinz der Grünen, Maelor Targaryen, besaß ein Drachenei zu Beginn des Bürgerkrieges, so wie der Prinz der Schwarzen, Viserys. Rhaena von Pentos, eine Anhängerin der Schwarzen, wurde ein Ei von Syrax letzter Brut vor dem Bürgerkrieg gegeben und sie brachte drei Dracheneier mit sich in das Tal, wo sie jede Nacht für deren Schlüpfen betete. Als Prinz Viserys ein Gefangener auf der Gay Abandon war, versteckte er sein Drachenei. Es ist nicht bekannt, was aus diesem Ei wurde. The Sworn Sword Es ist bekannt, dass der Dieb Quickfinger mit gestohlen Dracheneiern während der Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion aufgegriffen wurde. The Mystery Knight Ein Turnier wird zu Ehren der Hochzeit von Lord Ambros Butterquell mit einer Frey des Kreuzweges abgehalten. Der Preis des Siegers ist ein Drachenei, das jedoch verloren geht. Einige Zeit später, wird Dunk von Brynden Strom informiert, dass das Drachenei tatsächlich von einem seiner Agenten in Sicherheit gebracht wurde, der durch seine Kenntnisse über die Burg, das Ei aus der bewachten Kammer entwenden konnte. A Game of Thrones Daenerys erhält drei Dracheneier auf ihrer Hochzeit. Später werden die Eier auf den Scheiterhaufen ihres Ehemannes im Dothrakischen Meer ausgebrütet. A Storm of Swords Auf Drachenstein erzählt Melisandre ihrem König Stannis Baratheon, dass nur königliches Blut die Steindrachen erwecken könne. Stannis knirscht mit den Zähnen und erwidert, : "Die Drachen sind erledigt. Die Targaryen haben ein halbes Dutzend Mal versucht, sie zurückzuholen. Und haben sich zum Narren gemacht oder ihr Leben dabei gelassen." Später versucht Königin Selyse ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er Drachen braucht, um das Reich zu nehmen. Stannis hatte genug von Gerede über Steindrachen und erinnerte sich, : "Nine mages crossed the sea hatch Aegon the Third's catche of eggs. Baelor I Targaryen prayed over his for half a year. Aegon the Fourth built dragons of wood and iron. Aerion Brightflame drank wildfire to transform himself. The mages failed, King Baelor's prayers went unanswered, the wooden dragons burned, and Prince Aerion died screaming" A Feast for Crows Während der Fahrt im Aufzug der Mauer, sinniert Samwell Tarly, das vor zwei Jahrhunderten Drache zur Mauer kamen. Sam dachte an Königin Alysanne, welche die Schwarze Festung auf ihrem Drachen besuchte, und ihren König-Gemahl Jaehaerys, der nach ihr auf seinem eigenen Drachen ankam. Sam fragte sich, ob Silberschwinge ein Ei hinterließ oder ob Stannis ein Ei auf Drachenstein fand und selbst wenn, wie wolle er es ausbrüten. Er erinnerte sich daran, das Baelor I. Targaryen über seinen Dracheneiern betete und andere Targaryens es mit Zauberei versuchten. Alles was sie dafür bekamen waren Possen und Tragödien. Bekannte Dracheneier Drachen, die ein Gehege hinterließen * Syrax – legte mindestens zwei Gehege an. * Letzter Drache – legte ein Gehege von fünf Eiern an. Personen mit Dracheneiern * Drachenei von Viserys II. Targaryen - besaß eines während des Bürgerkrieges, nicht näher beschrieben und Aufenthaltsort unbekannt. * Rhaena Targaryen - besaß eines zu Beginn des Bürgerkrieges, nicht näher beschrieben und Aufenthaltsort unbekannt. Sie nahm drei Dracheneier mit in das Tal während des Bürgerkrieges. Nur von einem Ei ist bekannt, das etwas daraus schlüpfte. * Drachenei von Aegon V. Targaryen - weiße und grüne Wirbel – Aufenthaltsort unbekannt. * Drachenei von Aemon Targaryen - soll existieren, nicht näher beschrieben und Aufenthaltsort unbekannt. * Drachenei von Aerion Targaryen - Gold und silber, mit Adern brennender Farbe – Aufenthaltsort unbekannt * Drachenei von Ambros Butterquell - rot mit goldenen Flecken und schwarzen Wirbeln – Aufenthaltsort unbekannt. * Drachenei von Daeron Targaryen - soll existieren, nicht näher beschrieben und Aufenthaltsort unbekannt. * Drachenei von Elaena Targaryen - silber und Gold in unbekannter Anordnung – Aufenthaltsort unbekannt. * Drachenei von Euron Greyjoy - Euron behauptet, er warf es ins Meer. ** {Geschlüpft} Drogons Ei - schwarz wie die Mitternachtssee, versehen mit rötlichen Wellen. ** {Geschlüpft} Rhaegals Ei - dunkel Grün, mit geschliffenen Bronzeflecken. ** {Geschlüpft} Viserions Ei - cremefarben durchzogen von gold. Je nachdem, wie man die Erklärung in The Mystery Knight liest, könnte es möglich sein, dass Rhae Targaryen und Daella Targaryen mit Dracheneiern beschenkt wurden. Während seiner Herrschaft, versuchte König Aerys II. Targaryen die Dracheneier auszubrüten, die in den Tiefen von Drachenstein gefunden wurden. Einige dieser Eier waren so alt, dass sie bereits versteinert waren. Seine Versuche blieben erfolglos. Zitate Viserys: Wenn ich ein Ei verkaufe, bekomme ich dafür ein Schiff - zwei Eier, ein Schiff und eine Armee Jorah: Und ihr habt alle drei Eier. Viserys: Ich will eine große Armee. : ― Viserys Targaryen und Jorah Mormont ("Eine goldene Krone") Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Drachen